A Springtime Sickness transcript
Prologue: The theme song intro All of the toy friends in this universe have seen everything in sight they'll have lots of playtime in their might Lenny spies on everything Wheezy's the karaoke super star RC's prepared to rock and road it's a super good universe in a toy friend's universe Scene 1: Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Elementary School/spring vacation Bonnie, Mason, Felix and Kathy are playing freeze tag. Bell Ringing Bernice: "Time to line up to go back inside, students." Bonnie, Mason, Felix and Kathy line up and go right back inside. Bernice Johnson's 1st grade classroom Bernice: "Mason, that poem was super wonderful, okay, Bonnie, it's your turn." Bonnie goes right up to recite her poetry. Bonnie: Roses are red violets are blue cats and rabbits are sweet and so are A Bit you. Kathy: "Bless you back there, Bonnie," Bonnie: A Bit "Thanks a bunch, you guys." Felix: "are you alright?" Bonnie: "Yeah, I'm alright, I got a bit of a multi-season cold." Bernice: "Bonnie, would you like to go down to Nurse Adamson's office?" Bonnie: "Yes, Ms. Johnson, it's room 309." Bonnie walks around on her way to Nurse Adamson's office. Nurse Adamson's office Nurse Adamson: "So tell me, Bonnie, what's going on? how exactly are you feeling?" Bonnie: A Bit "I just discovered a terrible tickle in my throat and I'm coughing and sneezing uncontrollably." Nurse Adamson: "Oh my word, I think you need to go back home 'cause of your multi-season cold, I'd better call your parents to come pick you up right away." Bonnie nods her head silently in agreement. Nurse Adamson dials the Anderson family members' telephone number. Nurse Adamson (on her smart phone): "Hello? Larry and Julia? Bonnie's got a multi-season cold, can you come right over and pick her up right away?" Julia (on the wireless telephone): "Why sure, Nurse Adamson, we'll come over here right away." Nurse Adamson (on her smart phone): "Okay, good, see you later." Nurse Adamson hangs up her smart phone. Nurse Adamson: "Now you stay right here, Bonnie, your parents are gonna be here right away." Larry and Julia (with Brian) enter Nurse Adamson's office. Larry: "Hey, Bonnie," Julia: "are you all packed and prepared to go back home to get plenty of meds, liquids and bed rest?" Bonnie: "Yes, Mommy and Daddy, I sure am." Bonnie follows Larry and Julia (with Brian) on their way to their car. Back home at the Anderson family's house Bonnies now in her bed in her pajama clothes. Julia checks Bonnie's temperature which of course is 109. Julia: "Oh my word, Bonnie, you have a temperature of 109." Bonnie: "I sure hope I get better real soon." Larry: "We'll be right back, we're gonna make you some nice warm chicken noodle soup for your dinner meal," Julia: "Now you stay right in that bed, alright?" Bonnie nods her head silently in agreement. Cut to the toy friends who know about Bonnie's spring cold....... Rex: "Oh wow, she looks real ill." Hamm: "Of course she is, Rex, she's in her bed." Slinky: "Let's hope she gets plenty of bed rest." Cut to Larry and Julia in the kitchen........ Ringing Julia: "Larry, could you watch the chicken noodle soup for me while I answer the front door?" Larry: "Why sure, Julia, go ahead." Larry watches the chicken noodle soup and Julia opens the door to let Carl, Sophie and Katie inside with Bonnie's get better soon gifts. Julia: "Carl, Sophie, Katie, good, you're all here, come inside." Carl: "Is Bonnie home with you and Larry?" Julia: "Yes, Carl, but she's upstairs in bed 'cause she's got a spring cold and a temperature of 109." Carl: "Well, we got her get better soon gifts," Sophie: "we don't want them to get messed up." Katie: "That's good, now let's go upstairs and give them to her, but don't get too close to her, we don't wanna catch what she's got." They all go right upstairs on their way to Bonnie's bedroom to give her the get better soon gifts. Woody: "Bonnie's true family members are coming upstairs," Buzz: "Get into your positions, everybody!" The toy friends get right into their positions and Julia (with Brian), Carl, Sophie and Katie show up with Bonnie's get better soon gifts right behind their backs to keep it a surprise for her as well. Larry: "Bonnie? we got something for you to help you relax your spring cold." The surprise gifts inlcude: a picture book based on the 3D animated short film: Frozen Fever, a portable music player and a sock puppet making kit as well. Bonnie: "Wow, are they all A Bit for me?" Sophie: "Why yes, Bonnie," Carl: "of course they are." Bonnie: "Wow, thanks a bunch, you guys, I really love them." Katie: "That's good, Bonnie, I really appreciate that you're enjoying yourself." Carl, Sophie and Katie exit Bonnie's bedroom to have a nice conversation with Larry and Julia (with Brian) downstairs while Leona keeps her company on her bed. The toy friends look around to see Bonnie in bed. Woody: "Now, you guys, Bonnie's feeling terribly ill," Buzz: "So let's make her a get better soon card right away." The toy friends gather up some material and begin making Bonnie's get better soon card which reads: Dear Bonnie, get better soon, love from, your good friends on it. Slinky: "Okay, now let's put it right on her night stand." The toy friends put the get better soon card right on the night stand. Bonnie's now asleep with both Woody and Forky. The very next morning, Bonnie wakes up to say good morning to the morning skies, but when she opens her mouth to speak, she realizes that she just got laryngitis and lost her voice. Forky: "Uh oh," Knifey: "this isn't a good situation." Woody: "Lenny, Wheezy, you guys, we got a super big emergency," Buzz: "we think Bonnie just got laryngitis and lost her voice." Lenny: "Oh my word," Wheezy: "how's she ever gonna speak with all of us or anybody?" Dolly: "By using sign language probably." Category:Toy Story the Series season 1 episode scripts